


Dear Diana

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Mildredandbobbin's 'Velvet and Bone' !</p>
<p>Thank you for this lovely story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velvet and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144448) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Diana and Fawnlock :)


End file.
